Dean's Music Appreciation
by thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Dean can't help but feel smug the first time he hears the music coming from the bathroom even though he's half asleep. Clearly Cas has adopted his taste in music. It isn't until the third time he hears it coming from the bathroom that Dean realizes there is something...different about it.


**Disclaimer**: If you recognize it then I don't own it.

**Pairing**: Cas/Dean

* * *

Dean is half asleep when he first hears it, still sleep warm with legs tangled in bed sheets, the bathroom door is cracked open and he can hear the shower running. His sleep idled mind hears the singing filtering into the room and smug satisfaction fills him as he drifts back to sleep. Not only is Cas using the radio but he seems to enjoy Dean's taste in music as well. When he falls back asleep it's with a smile and that's how Cas finds him when he leaves the bathroom to go start breakfast.

The second time Cas has come back from a run to take a shower and Dean is searching for socks when he hears the music again. It's rich and warm, washing over him, and he finds himself humming along before leaving the room in search of Sam. His brother quirks an eyebrow at the humming but a smirk thrown in his direction is the only response as Dean scoops up the Impala's keys leading the way out to his car.

"About time someone appreciates my taste in music." Dean mutters it when they climb into the Impala and Sam teases him about his music. It earns a snort and an amused whipping sound that Dean rolls his eyes at.

But the third time Dean is close enough to the door that he realizes it isn't the radio coming through the bathroom door. The husky and warm voice singing in the bathroom is Cas. His fallen angel singing in the shower.

_The jig is up, the news is out They finally found me The renegade who had it made Retrieved for a bounty._

Carefully he pushes the door the rest of the way open before stepping into the room and allowing the flowing words to wash over him. Eyes sliding closed even as a heat pools in his belly at the rich tone caressing the words.

Normally he wouldn't use the phrase but Cas has a beautiful voice. The normally rough tone giving way to particularly interesting singing. _Renegade_ continues to fill the bathroom and Dean let's himself simply enjoy it. Listening and trying to memorize the sound. He almost doesn't realize Cas has stopped until he opens his eyes to see the fallen angel watching him. Still humming the beat of the song.

"Are you going to stand there or join me?"

Teasing and sly sounding Dean realizes he's completely gone. Cas disappears back into the shower while Dean pulls off his clothes before stepping in. He's pushed into the shower wall and lips are at his throat. Moving over the bare skin there as teeth bite down and Dean can still hear the rich singing playing in his head.

They're flush together as Cas's lips trail up his neck and to the spot right behind his ear.

Warmth washes over the skin there when Cas breathes out, "_Hangman is comin' down from the gallows and I don't have very long_."

"_Fuck_." it comes out in a rasped tone as Cas's tongue darts out to lick the shell of his ear pressing them closer together as a low moan punches its way out of Dean. "Cas…_your voice_." he closes his eyes and listens to the humming, mind already adding Cas's voice to the words, as a hand tugs at his hair.

"Doesn't sound nearly as good as yours does when you're screaming my name." Dean can feel the smirk against his skin before he tugs Cas up into a kiss and tangles his own hand in Cas's wet hair.

"I'll never regret telling you about dirty talk." they're staring at each other grinning and pressed close as the water continues to beat down on them. Steam filling the room.

It earns him a kiss in return. "Shower sex or wall?"

Green eyes blink even as Dean's mouth drops open a little bit and Cas doesn't bother to hide the amused quirk of his lips.

"Both?" it comes out rough and Cas trails his lips across Dean's collarbone, licking the skin there and sucking a mark into freckled skin.

"Is that a question?" he can't help but tease Dean. Enjoys the way his hunter drops his guard so completely around him and how close they've gotten since he'd first started sneaking into Dean's room to watch the hunter sleeping. Needing to see that Dean was ok since without his grace he could no longer simply _know_. Then giving up the battle raging in his mind and slipping into bed with the hunter. He had not left since that night.

"Both. Dammit Cas. _Both_."

"Are you sure Dean? We were up most of the night…" he let's it hang in the air and moves down Dean's body before wrapping his lips around him. Humming once more and the vibrations about destroy Dean's tenuous control right there. When a hand starts to tangle once more in Cas's hair the fallen angel gives Dean a warning look and instead the hand fists uselessly against the wet tiles.

"Yes. Please Cas. _Please_." rough and choked Dean's eyes are hooded as his whole body strains towards Cas.

"Shhh. I've got you Dean. I've got you." his fingers, still slick from soap, working the hunter while he supports Dean's weight. Wiry body so very deceptively strong and it sends a shiver of arousal through Dean.

A whimper escapes once more when Cas's hand finally pulls away and Dean clutches at the wall to remain standing as Cas leans out of the shower to mess around in the cabinet. Pulling back in with a bottle and a sound of relief escapes as Dean drags Cas closer. Mouth nipping at bare skin and moving up to seal over Cas's mouth.

His breathing is coming out in pants and then he feels Cas lifting him as his body moves to help. Dean can feel Cas pushing in and then Cas is fully seated with Dean's legs around him. They're staring at each other and Cas leans forward to kiss Dean once more. Long and slow. So many promises in his kisses.

Treating the hunter with such reverence.

Cas pulls away, lips moving against warm and wet skin, as he hums softly. Bodies connected and pressed together. But instead of rushing towards that climax he simply grins against his hunter. Humming along to the words in his head and the lyrics to a new song whisper out against Dean's flushed skin as Dean moves his head to kiss the top of Cas's. Wet strands brushing against his sensitive lips.

Dean's pupils are still blown wide, lips parted and a lovely flush on his cheeks. "Dammit Cas. How did I get so lucky that _you_ pulled me out of Hell?" it's rough and wondering at the same time. The words drag Cas's eyes to Dean's face and the fallen angel offers a smile. Blue eyes fond and full of love.

"Good things do happen." it's a flash back in time and then Cas's hips are rolling. He's pulling out and pushing back in. Before long Dean's meeting his pace and when one hand moves between them Cas growls lowly. "No. Touching." it gets another whine but Dean's hands move back to gripping onto Cas.

His body squeezing the fallen angel as Cas moves.

Cas angles his thrusts and continues to hit Dean's prostate sending the other man into a series of curses and prayers and nonsense syllables that push Cas faster. He leans forward, sucks on the mark he'd left on Dean's warm skin, before his lips move up to brush against Dean's ear.

"I've got you. Come for me."

It's all it takes and Cas swallows Dean's cry as he comes between them. There is a slight pause in Cas's thrusts before he's picking up speed once more and spilling into his hunter. They're breathing heavily, pressed close and Cas can feel Dean's legs sliding down his hips before he pulls out. Helps support Dean before soaping them both up.

"You're just going to get me dirty again Cas." there is a smirk on Dean's face and Cas matches it easily. "Thought there were going to be walls involved at some point?"

"There will be. We're almost done in here." his tongue licks a trail that goes across Dean's nipple and Cas can feel the hunter shudder at the sensation. "It just means I get you to myself in the shower. Again."

"Promises. Promises Cas." he starts helping to soap Cas up before leaning forward to kiss his angel. "I'm a man of action Cas. Do your worst." they're still grinning at each other as they rinse and dry themselves. Then lips are wandering across skin once more and they're stumbling as they move together. They have the whole day and Cas is far from done teasing his hunter.


End file.
